


Clydesdale, sexing it up.

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Caught, Deep throat, F/M, Fingering, Impala Sex, Sam Talks Dirty, beating meat, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92





	Clydesdale, sexing it up.

Porn was Sam downfall, and he knew but after losing jess what else did he have to lose. –other than his cocky big brother Dean, who at the moment could give a shit less, where he was, whom he was with or what he was doing. As long as Dean was getting his freak on nothing else mattered at the moment.

Sitting outside in the impala, even though the windows were up, Sam unlocked his phone and turned the sound off, not wanting anyone hearing what he listening too. – typing the name of the video in the toolbar, he waited as the phone loaded.

Once the video was on, and watching it for a few minutes, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. – removing them to his knees, he wrapped his hand firmly around his cock.

As the blood began to pump to his cock, he pumped harder and faster, making himself feel really good. – throwing his head back against the seat, Sam licked his lips. The feeling of his hand moving up and down on his own cock, sent shivers through his body, making him want or someone touch him, or someone for him to touch.

But he didn’t want any strings attached, all he wanted was to roll through town and get a good dirty fuck, like Dean always got. But even he himself knew, he wasn’t that type of guy, to fuck em and leave em, never was and never wanted to be.

He began to picture jess in her little plaid pink and purple teddy, he had bought for her. When a knock on the window pulled him from his thoughts, throwing his phone and jumping up he tried to cover himself, he just wasn’t quick enough though. – a young beauty dipped her head in the window, as Sam began to roll it down.

“Can I help you with anything?” she asked, when seeing he was all alone and jerking himself off.

“uh… uh .. I think I’m good.” Sam said as his face turned all red and hot.

“from the looks of it, there hunny I don’t think you are!”

“Thanks but I’m fine….. I got it under control.” Sam giggled to himself. But his cock managed to grow harder, like his body was begging him to let her help him out, and let her touch him.

But the girl wouldn’t take no for an answer, her dark blue, light blue ombre colored hair, swung down in front of her face. “What’s a young good looking man like you, out here pleasuring himself for?”

 Before Sam could even answer, she hungrily took his lips in hers, shoving her tongue down his throat. – And Sam couldn’t take it anymore, he reached his hands out the window and gripping her by the hair, pulling her head down to his.

“You wanna touch this cock don’t you?” Sam was now even more Horner then before, just touching her sent a shock through him, it was someone lit a spark inside of him.

She let a small whisper before sucking on his ear, and roughly tugging on it. “I wanna do more then touch it, sweetheart. I wanna suck it good for you. I wanna fuck you like you never been fucked before.

And then bam, Sam yanked her in the car through the window, unbuttoning her top, reavling her breast. He licked his lips once more, and took her nipple in his mouth.- sucking and biting down.

While sucking on one of her breast, he made sure to toy with the other.  Using his right hand, he slid it down in between her thighs and up under her jean skirt. Inserting two of his fingers, the first one went inside her sweet smelling wet folds, while the other toyed with her throbbing clit.

The young girl wrapped her hands around his hard throbbing cock, and began pumping it slow and easy. Taking her other hand she spit on it and rubbed it into his cock.

Leaning back into Sam, she kissed him again only this time she made sure to push some of her own spit into his mouth. – pulling back her lips, he pulled his fingers out of her and slid them in his mouth, tasting her pussy. This is something he never got to do this jess, sure she was into the whole, fingering and jerking off, but never allowed him to suck the juices off his fingers, and then kiss her

The girl then introduced herself.  “My name is Lin by the way.”

“Sam,”

Lin then lifted up and sunk herself down onto Sam’s cock, burying him so deep inside of herself, making herself moan. – Lin then began ridding Sam like he way some type of horse. Bucking her hips up and down, taking him further inside herself, bring her own climax to say hello.

When done ridding him like a Clydesdale, she climbed off him and laid down in the seat, taking Sam in her mouth. Lin took him so far down her throat, to where he touched his cock made her gag.

Lin gagged so much she pissed in herself, but she didn’t care. She continued to suck him off, making aloud moan escape him. taking his hands he tangled them in her hair. “bite me girl.”

Raking her teeth against the sides of his cock making his whole body shake with pleasure, bring him to his own climax. 

His body was so hot and sweaty, his body shook so much he squezzed her hands and head between his legs.  – and to be sure not to get any cum in impala, knowing Dean would kill him. Sam shot his hot seed all over Lin’s face.

There for a few minutes Sam was speechless, until the divers side door opened. Sam jumped once more covering himself up he turned to Lin and whispered.

“thank you, that felt great. But it’s time to go. Sorry”

With that Lin climbed out of the car and blew Sam a kiss, and little did he know she left her number, just in case he needed her help again. And the rest of Sam’s and Dean’s ride Sam spelt all the way through.


End file.
